Love at First Touch
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: Post-Canon Inukag oneshot with their first child. Adorable father-dauther fluff. Raising a child was new to Inuyasha and came with many surprises and lots of love.


PREPARE FOR THE INTENSE FLUFF

* * *

Flicking an ear, Inuyasha heard shifting in the room. One golden eye creaked open. He would've groaned in exasperation if it weren't for the only sleeping occupant in his home that he had built with the villagers. He looked over at his wife in the darkness. Light had barely crept in the windows yet and the birds were making their morning chirps and calls, telling him it was the hour to rise.

It was peaceful for the moment. His wife has finally caught more than two consecutive hours of sleep. Each time, all he could do was make sure she was comfortable, her back snug against him as she fed the whiny pup every few hours. He didn't need the sleep anyway. A few hours every once in a while was enough to rejuvenate him, and he would deal with it for as long as he had to.

Kagome's body was still changing, according to Kaede, her belly contracting back to its old size ever so slowly. It was painful but normal, but if he'd known this process that she would endure . . . No. There was no way he could've accepted being married to her without doing the activities they did, which, on occasion, would produce their offspring. He didn't regret it, any of it, not one bit, and never could. He shook his head at the thought, pulling his attention back to the shifting of blankets nearby.

He wasn't sure if the baby would understand any youkai things yet. When she was born, he was surprised at the softness of her skin. He was surprised at a lot of other things too, and that didn't even include the dark ears that peeked out the top of her head amidst the super soft black locks. He was surprised at how responsive she was to her surroundings, instantly quieting when she heard someone's voice- until she got hungry and cried for her mother, of course.

When he heard her begin to whimper, he slowly got out from his shared futon with Kagome, hoping he could make it to their child before she would wail and wake up her protective, sleepy mother. Not bothering to fully stand, only to have to bend down again, the shirtless hanyou edged over on his knees towards the sound. He found her twisted up in the blankets near the wall, towards the end of their futon. Her legs kicked about as if she were stomping the air. She had spit bubbles oozing from her small smiling lips.

He had no idea that a child could make so much loud noise without even opening her mouth. He found that out the other day when she became fascinated with his hair. She was a grabber all right. He sighed at the thought of even possibly cutting his hair. He put up with having it up in a tail on hot days when he was working in the fields with the other village men. He even let Rin braid it ONCE, but cutting it? He didn't have a sensitive scalp or nothing, but who knows how long he'll be having his hair pulled? Years? Kagome had already said she was going to cut hers next time she wasn't busy with the baby or sleeping, which could be a while. After all, there was no "formula milk" to switch the baby to, like they had in her era, and it won't be until next spring till they could possibly get the baby onto mushy foods. She'll be breast feeding for longer than her mother had for Souta.

At the sight of him, she gave an open smile. No teeth yet. Though he imagined her canines would be coming in long before the others. He sniffed her belly, checking her without peeking to look. She smelled clean, though he already knew before he'd even abandoned the warmth of the sheets. He just enjoyed her giggles when she felt his exaggerated exhale on her skin. She thought it was funny for some reason.

A sudden jolt shot through him. As he remained completely frozen, as he had learned previously that quick movements would upset the pup beneath him, he realized that she had grabbed his right ear. Her tiny stubby fingers pinched it slightly. He had refused to let Sango's children even near the child, in fear of them going after her ears, but now he was debating if she was old enough for him to demonstrate just why he was protective of her ears in reprimand of touching his. However, the thought drifted away when he gave a soft whine and she let go. He sat back. Perhaps she was even more perceptive than he had expected. Her puppy ears were still droopy and Kagome would go on and on cooing at her about her cute floppy little ears. It hasn't even been a year since the day he swears his hearing was permanently damaged somewhat by being next to Kagome as she yelled for him to "Get this baby out of me now!"

He had simply remained calm as Miroku had instructed him before, holding her hand and offering encouragement here and there before she told him to shut up and he did. Miroku had told him that what was most important of all was to do whatever the lady wishes within reason.

Towards the end, when he had felt his demon rising at the strong scent of his mate's blood, she had asked him to wait outside. When he had refused to leave her side, she grasped her hand from his grip and sat him. They told him later that Kagome had become afraid since his demon marks had appeared and his eyes had tinged red.  
His marks had never dissipated since then. When Sesshomaru had been passing through once again, Inuyasha had demanded an explanation. Apparently it was simply a sign of becoming a father. He could've sworn he heard the bastard breathe "congratulations" as he flew away. A squabbling and confused Jaken grasped onto his moko-moko confirmed it.

Hearing her shifting around again, his mind returned from those memories. Her arms were reaching toward him, fingers wiggling.

"Alright come 'ere you." He whispered with a smirk. She made that gasping open-mouthed happy sound that all babies make as he pulled her to his chest, arching his neck back slightly so that he could watch her.

In her weird baby musings, she stared at him and he stared back with a gaze full of love. He didn't even flinch until she did something unexpected. Her small hands placed themselves on his face. One on his nose and the other on the mark of his left cheek. He was absolutely still, not wanting to ruin the moment and also because his brain was broken. Normally he could think, he could reason. But in that moment, all he could do was stare at the power this tiny creature held over him. Her hands rested there as she was mesmerized by his face for whatever reason. Her fingers pushed and rubbed at his mark.

He felt a warmth at his back and, a few years ago, he would've jumped at the unexpected sensation. But now, when he could become so absorbed with the little one, he wouldn't even hear Kagome asking him to do something, much less her shifting out of bed.

Her arms wrapped around his waist since he had a baby in his face and he felt her lips turn upwards on his skin as she exhaled contentedly on his bare shoulder. She could fall asleep right there and he knew it. She'd fall asleep while standing up with the baby in her arms if he weren't around to watch her twenty-four-seven.

A crow decided to croak right near their window and the pup's attention whipped towards it. He nearly whimpered when the tiny hands left him. She looked all about, her golden eyes seeing more than most. He watched her attention flutter about the room, until they zeroed in on the dozing form beside them on his shoulder. Her lip started to tremble and he pinned his ears down as a precaution as he moved his shoulder slightly, trying to nudge Kagome awake before things escalated. His mate had become a very light sleeper thanks to this little one. When the pup murmured slightly Kagome lifted her head and she nudged noses with her daughter. "Good morning, you two" she said softly, still somewhat lethargic.

"Mmmuh. Mummmmu muh muh. Muummaaa!"

Kagome nearly squealed in delight. Inuyasha smiled as her wiggling hands reached out towards her. "She knows who has the goods, of course." He chuckled handing her off to be fed.

Kagome smiled at her mate, but rolled her eyes a little, "Mama is always the first word, Inuyasha. I dunno though. She's never touched me like that . . . . . . . . . Not without pinching me or sticking a finger up my nose anyway."

As she sat, adjusting her kimono, he crawled around behind her and dragged her into his lap once again. The whole time she suckled though, her big golden orbs were latched on him, and he was pretty sure Kagome was right.


End file.
